Pocket
by Race'sGoil
Summary: A one shot of Snitch and an OC. Created as a thank you Check out my main story Mia and Davey


**This story is for Did_You_Flash_and_Did_You_Zoom thanks sooo much for your review, you will also find your character in my story, Mia and Davey, thanks also to the other three people who reviewed so far, I am working actively on both your one shots and the next chapter of my main story, Mia and Davey. **

**If you have not yet read it, than go check it out, and the next seven people to review can also get one-shots with their favorite newsies character. Some characters will be used in my story, some will not, this is not personal and will be chosen at random. I swear to God, I am not playing favorites, I am just using what fits, and characters not used in this story may be used in a future story. Capice? At any rate, enjoy this story and tell me what you think. Sorry if its short.**

* * *

><p>"Woman an child missin in the Bronx! Missin ten days, no signs! Read all about it!"<p>

Tweety grinned as a young man came over, money in hand.

"Why thank youse, sir, lovely day ain't it? Oh! That's a lovely dress, Missy."

Snitch came up beside her and punched her on the shoulder.

" 'Ey, what was that foa? I ain't done nuttin' like dat ta youse!"

" C'mon Tweety, youse ain't done with ya papes yet?"

"I got seven moa, and I intends to sell all seven of 'em."

"Fine, just hurry up, I'se wanna show youse something' "

"I will, I'se will,"

Tweety quickly finished selling her papes, wondering what he wanted to show her. As she yelled her headlines, she watched him watch the people around them. God, he was good looking. She loved the way his hair fell, and how his grouchy expression left, as he watched the people go by.

She loved the way the wind blew his hair around and how he always took off his cap to the girls. She only wished she could be one of them.

She watched him fiddle with his collar, and than quickly looked away as he looked at her.

He loved the way the sun caught her blue eyes. He loved how at cute she looked in a newsies outfit. He loved how she was so at ease even though she was one of the only girl newsies.

He loved how she would look at him and than look away when he looked at her. He only wished she would hold his gaze. Than maybe she'd see how he felt.

"Youse all finished now?"

"Yep. What did youse wanna show me?"

"Youse gonna see." Snitch blew a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Just hope Kloppman's gonna let ya keep in in the lodge."

"What did youse say?"

"Nothin', nothin',"

He led her to an alley than stopped.

He took a piece of bacon out of his pocket and held it out.

"Shshshshhsshs,"

Soon a scrawny tabby cat came out of the shadows and took the bacon out of his hand. The cat rubbed up against him purring.

"I found 'im the otha day. I 'ad snitched some pork an' I guess my 'ands smelled good, or somethin', cause 'e came right to me. Youse can keep 'im if youse want. Might hafta hide 'im from Kloppman though."

Tweety gasped. "Really? Youse got me a kitty?"

"Well I-"

She inturrupted him by kissing him on the lips. She quickly pulled away turned away from him blushing.

"I'm so sorry! I'se don't know what came ovah me! I didn't mean anything by it! Just forget it ever happened!"

Snitch gently turned her chin to face him.

"I'se don't want to forget."

Than he kissed her. Fireworks went off. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Finally he pulled back, breathing heavily.

"We-we should prolly be gettin' back soon. The othas are gonna wonda."

His voice was husky.

"Y-yeah. We should."

She tried to keep his gaze, blushing as she leaned her forehead against his.

She took a deep breath and leaned back. She picked up the kitten and carefully laid him in her breast pocket. She turned to face Snitch.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

As they walked out of the alley he took her hand. It was getting late now, and they could see the sun setting over the buildings.

"So what are youse gonna name 'im?"

Snitch broke the silence first.

"I was thinkin' pocket. Ya know, since 'es small enough to fit in my pocket."

"Theres a good newsie name."

"Snitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this-" She gestured to their linked hands.

"Does this mean I'se ya goil?"

They both blushed.

"I-I guess it does- I-I mean- Only if youse want-I-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"It does."


End file.
